NCIS Poetry
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Collection of poetry based within the Bullpen!
1. Women of NCIS

Poems based on NCIS characters; Jenny, Katie, Hollis and Abby

Happiness Glows

**J**oy and happiness glows from her

**E**nigmatic smile and she

**N**ever frowns and

**N**ever turns

**Y**ou away when you need her, she's a true angel and I miss her

Kickboxing Queen

**K**ickboxing queen

**A**nd a beautiful person

**T**he most caring person

**I **know, she always lights a room with her

**E**verlasting smile

A beauty in truth

**H**appy smiles all the time,

**O**nly happiness and beauty is emitted through

**L**aughing and smiling, and she never

**L**ies, she

**I**s a beauty, in truth and she is very

**S**pecial.

Bouncing Bubbles

**A**lways smiling and laughing

**B**ubbly and

**B**ouncy character who

**Y**ou will always love

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST OTHER CHARACTER NAMES FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT**


	2. Jen's return & Ari

_**A poem about Jens return.(Based on the concept of Jen not being dead and her returning to her one true love; Gibbs)**_

'**Click Clack'**

Click Click Click Click

The sound of the arrival

Someone is coming

Click Clack Click Clack

The Rhythm of a beauty

She's coming now

Clack Clack Click Click

The music of an angel

Return of a goddess

Click Clack Click Click

The tune of beauty

She is here

In human form

A true angel

Thought to be gone forever

But never forgotten

We will always love her

A true angel

A true hero

We will love her

I will love her

Forever.

* * *

**A**n evil mamzer who was

**R**uthless and horrid, he took an

**I**ndescribable beauty from this Earth


	3. Men of NCIS

A man who is known for his womanizing ways, but that is

Not the man that his wife does see. For

Tony is a man who is a romantic at

Heart, and so very caring that

Only his wife gets to see such a side to this

NCIS Agent, so

You may never see what Ziva sees

* * *

Just a regular man to those who do not know him, he is

Easy going and loves to spend

Time making marvellous boats in his basement. His

Heart is filled with gold for both young and old

Rearing a child right up till her passing, and the

Only one who really knows him is the beautiful red headed director

* * *

Delightful to know he is so

Unbelievable in his story telling. He is

Caring and

Kind with all that he works with

You could not name a better man

* * *

To give

Into torment is not his style, his

Manners are crisp and his books?

Oh how fabulous he does make them

The explosive words within the page

Has earned him enough, but he is so polite that he would not flaunt not even to

You or I


	4. Evil In The Bullpen

Jenifer's father is in a positive light within her

Amazing green eyes, the

Special woman never saw the evil look in the deep

Pools of his eyes, he forced the death of his own

Elegant daughter, one phone call was all it took to put his

Rancid plan into action, and put Leon as director

* * *

Every man and woman within the boundaries of Mossad would never dare to

Laugh at this evil and

Independant man, he cruelly killed his youngest

Daughter, a truly

Amazing woman who never backed down. It was this

Very man that stole the first born from his oldest

Incredible daughter. This man would clearly never when

Dad of the year

* * *

Heartless and evil is this

Awful man, he scarcely

Showed his love for his beautiful sister; even

When their father stole his first born girl, this is

A mamzer that should never be forgiven. It is

Rare that you see such an evil

In this world but to be quite honest, would you want to?


	5. Places & People of NCIS

Ziva is the most feared of them all, she is an

Independant woman who is

Very capable of fighting off her enemies even when it is her own evil father

And her horrible brother

* * *

Brilliant is the people who work within it,

Under the command of one

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They

Laugh and they joke as they

Plan how to arrest the next

Evil criminal that harmed a

Naval officer

* * *

She is the daughter of the silver fox

And the Israeli woman who could win any fight

Rarely does she cry, even though she has had

A far from easy life, living most her life at the

Hands of evil; Eli David.

* * *

Kissing boys is something not

Easily done with a father like

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man is

Loving but oh so protective of his

Young daughter

* * *

The most beautiful woman you could ever

Have known, she has gone to heaven to be one of God's

Angels, but the memory of her smile and her adorable

Laugh remains

In the minds of those who knew her most, the ones that shall

Always love her, no matter what

* * *

She is the mother of two, and ex-wife of

Eli David. She was forced to

Run and vanish in hiding all because of her

Evil husband who

Found many ways to make her life hell, living

Independantly away from Mossad was hard but

Not as hard as leaving her little girls; Ziva

And Thalia with the man of all evil

* * *

Dangerous are they of which

Are David, the family

Very in charge of Mossad, but within the family are two young and

Independant women who

Dare to be different to that of their father

* * *

Perfect was that of the romantic nights in Paris,

A young couple in love as they

Ran through the streets after the crooks, but that was yesterday and now she

Is leaving the side of her

Soulmate, will he ever get to see her loving face again?

* * *

Stillwater station is the place that they met, as they await the arrival of the

Train, their eyes met. Green meeting Blue

In that station of love, as the train

Left the small town, they

Left it together. Dashing to

Washington when he got a new job but this was not

A happy day but a sorrow of a moment as

The man that went into the bullpen for the first time, was without his

Elegant wife, the woman was gone and left were the

Remnants of a man that once loved and now lost


End file.
